


Plush

by stalkachan



Category: Free!
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Headcanon, M/M, Sweet, a little of - Freeform, makoharu - Freeform, my dailydose of makoharu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 14:56:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2585564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stalkachan/pseuds/stalkachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Haru owns an orca plush that he sleeps with every night he can, only Makoto knows about it."<br/>and a little of <br/>"When Haru swam in the pool during cold weather, after they pulled him out he was freezing so Makoto hugged him till he got warm."<br/>-- makoharuheadcanon.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plush

**Author's Note:**

> I was yearning for some fluff and have gotten into reading again and so as writing, and then my friend gave me the link to this wonderful tumblr account and found this cute headcanon.  
> Plus, I have an orca plush. qwq  
> I couldn't take writing very seriously so have some sprinkles of crack somewhere.

It's been a week since the cold season started and Haru was already longing to swim - longing for the water, or the pool itself, nobody really knows. It was a Sunday morning, one that Haru promised to take a walk with Makoto on a park with a big fountain that was just made for the upcoming winter. It's bizarre. Makoto was surely looking forward to it but at the same time mentally prepared himself to stop Haru at all costs if ever he started to strip and submerge himself underwater.

Just like every morning, Makoto went to pick Haru up at his house. He greeted the old woman and petted the cat that was adorably attached to him. Once he did his routines, he climbed the stairs and jogged to Haru's doorstep and rang the doorbell. But as usual with no answer, he went in through the backdoor, expecting to see his childhood friend in the bathtub as he always did. But this time, he's not there. He thought it was quite strange but remembered that every winter, Haru tends to sleep in, and thus he headed straight to his bedroom.

He slowly opened the door. "...Haru?"

"..."

With no answer, he entered the room and sees Haru draped in blankets, soundly asleep. He smiled at the sight. "Haru-chan, it's time to wake up."

Haru stirred and opened one eye groggily to look at Makoto, and then goes back to sleep, hugging his blankets tighter.

Makoto sighed, sat at the bedside and poked Haru's cheeks. "Haru-chan, aren't we going to go to the park today?" He looked around Haru's room with nothing else to do until he woke up and once his eyes went back at the man sleeping, he noticed something that Haru's hugging other than his thick sheets of blanket. It was something black.

Haru turned around to face Makoto and finally opened his eyes. "Mm... I know. Stop calling me that already." He buried his face in that black thing he was hugging earlier before sitting up on his bed and going straight to the bathroom to feel the water.

"Hurry up or you'll catch a cold, okay?" Now that Makoto was alone, he looked back at what seems to be a pillow - wait, a plushie, that Haru was hugging. It was an orca plushie. A medium-sized one. Makoto's eyes lit up at remembrance where and when Haru got that and smiled to himself. 

Once everything was done and after eating breakfast, mackerel of course, they walked straight down the road and to the park. It was quite a long walk but despite that, they seemed to be having fun.

"Why did you want to come to the park anyway, Haru?" Makoto gave Haru his share of taiyaki after buying some on their way.

"No particular reason... I heard the fountain had a heater and the water was warm." Bizarre.

They continued walking, talking and nibbling on their taiyaki until they reached one of the park's benches near the fountain and sat down. There weren't many people as it was still relatively early in the morning. The chill in the air made Makoto shiver and glanced at Haru if he was feeling any discomfort at all. But no, Haru, as expected, was looking absentmindedly at the fountain's waters that looked like crystals with the morning sun. His gleaming eyes indicated that at any moment, he would just stand up and run there, and so Makoto prepared himself. But it was undeniably comfortable too; the splash of the warm water and the faint heat radiating from it through the air was enough to be comfortably seated.

"Ahh, this is nice." Makoto looked at Haru looking at his beloved water. "Do you want to get closer? Maybe sit on the edge of the fountain or something?"

Haru finally looked at Makoto then. "Alright." He immediately stood up, waiting for Makoto.

They sat on the edge with a few people on the other side of the big round fountain. Makoto watched Haru dip his fingers in the water and looked extremely satisfied. It was one of those moments where Makoto would be happy just seeing Haru contented especially in this weather, since he knows that they can't swim. As he stared at Haru and at some time Haru stared back, Makoto remembered to mention that thing earlier in his room.

"I didn't know you still kept that whale plush I gave you when we were kids. It makes me happy that you still do." and then Makoto smiled _his_ smile. That smile that melted all the ice in the south and north poles. The smile that can cure cancer and obtain world peace. You know, that smile.

And Haru blushed. "Idiot. Of course I kept it." He averted his gaze from Makoto and into the water, now aggressively swishing the water around. He was adorably frustrated that he submerged half of his arm into the water, getting half the sleeve of his sweater soaked. Seeing this, Makoto panicked.

"H-haru! What are you doing?!" He grabbed Haru's arm away from the water and made him take his sweater off so that he could wring the sleeve dry. "Why did you do that..."

Haru just looked at him cutely pissed and the sudden gust of cold wind made him shudder. As an instinct, Makoto took one sleeve of his big-ass sweater off and scooted close to Haru so that they could share it. Haru instinctively clung much closer to Makoto.

"Are you okay?" asked Makoto.

"Yeah... It's warm." Haru leaned his head on Makoto's shoulder; Makoto's arm around the other's waist.

"You looked so cute hugging that plush." added Makoto mischievously.

"Tch. Whatever." Haru buried his face on Makoto's shoulder and hugged him back.


End file.
